


Surfing the Crimson Wave

by HoneyBee (BronnyBee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Vaginal Sex, boy pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronnyBee/pseuds/HoneyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 15 years old Stiles gets his first period, Derek smells blood and thinks Stiles is hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfing the Crimson Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful because I haven't written in ages and I haven't really checked through it or even tried. I had an idea and wanted to get it written down and I don't feel it's something I want to get all that into so I'm posting it as it is. Nothing smutty in this chapter so far :)

Stiles was splayed out on his bed with his laptop set on his upper chest and his finger scrolling down a blue screen. "Son" the Sheriff knocked on his door, "Stiles?"

  
"Come in." John opened the door with a sigh and leant on the frame with his arms crossed.

  
"I'm going in early today. There's been some kind of prank pulled in the preserve today's early hours. I need some extra to come up with an excuse if it's something to do with this whole Werewolf thing that's happening now." He looked over at his starfish of a son and slapped the wall twice, making sure Stiles heard him. Turning, John made a move to close the door.

  
"Dad!" Stiles called out and sat up. He scrambled over to the door and pulled it back open. "Can you get some Pop Tarts on the way home?"  
"I'll make a note."

  
"And some Oreos, Doritos, chocolate and Cola?"

  
John offered him the look. _The really?_ look. "If I must, write it all down and while I put my shoes on"

  
Stiles pushed the door until it was almost closed, his nose and mouth peeking out a small gap "And some tampons. Also can you put the kettle on before you go?" John turned around and looked at the closed door, his face ghostly pale

  
-

Stiles had snuck down the stairs and was filling a water bottle with boiled water when his dad walked in. "I wrote everything down."

John smiled at Stiles' blushing face, something he hadn't seen for years, "don't worry. I drove around the corner and got some gas." He pulled out a chair and set down a plastic bag. "You got your period then." his own face flushing red

"Yeah, I noticed when I got up in the night last night. Padded myself out with tissues." Stiles mumbled as he stuffed as many crumpets as he could in the toaster.

John crinkled his nose, not really wanting that image in his head. "I'm off. I got pads, not tamp- Yeah. Stiles, make a doctors appointment. Bye son." He pulled his son into his chest and kissed his forehead. Stiles sighed and patted his dad's back.

"Thanks, Dad."

-

Pads were harder to put on than Stiles thought. One became a big ball of tissue and sticky stuff, the next attached to his boy briefs (he might not have all the right parts but he was still a man) fine but when he walked around just got stuck to the tops of his thighs.

He convinced himself that it couldn't be fixed and he'd have to stay in bed all day (playing Xbox with Scott.).

"I'm telling you, even with a hot water bottle on my tummy and chocolate in my face doesn't make me feel any less like I'm dying!"

Scott laughed through the headset, "Girls have it hard, dude! And you, because you are not a girl. I respect you dude, even if you are half girl, you say you are a guy so you are a guy."

It was silent for a while as they both listened to the characters speak about the next mission.

"I'll take the short route and grab the package. Scott, you take the long route and divert the police. Also thanks, man."

"On it. And you are welcome." Scott cleared his throat, "Now, I need to talk to you about something. I know you told me when we were 12, and I totally believe you, but I have no proof. My birthday is soon, you always say no, but I'm only asking to see your vagina- not actually touch it or sniff it or anything weird."

Stiles laughed, "It comforts me that even with your werewolf nose you still haven't smelt my pussy. I see how much you respect me now."

"Please Stiles! Please let me see!" begged Scott, the game paused.

"On your birthday," Stiles stroked his imaginary beard (although no one could see him) "if you show me your penis again, AND let me touch it a little, I will let you look at my pussy and finger me - provided I am not on my period."

Stiles' mobile pinged as Scott could be heard jumping and wooping in joy through the headphones, chanting 'thank you god!'s

He checked the message, smiling at the dick pic Scott sent him with a heart shaped sticker on the shaft.

"Eww."

Heart jumping, Stiles threw his phone under the covers and pulled at the wires, disconnecting his headset. Twisting into a 'natural' pose and turning to see Derek Hale. "Derek, hello. How may I help you?"

The eyebrows did the thing and Stiles stared, Derek's eyebrows continued to wiggle as he sniffed about. "I'm checking up on pack and you're hurt."

"I'm not." Stiles defended

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You're bleeding."

"Kind of. I'm surfing." Derek blinked at the quick, stark exchange. "I'm surfing the crimson wave." Stiles expanded a little, sitting up and making room for Derek on the bed. (His fist imaginatively punching the air as he managed not to grimace at the pad sticking to his thigh.)

Taking the invitation, Derek sat down beside Stiles. "So that conversation we had, when you wouldn't shut up about Lydia's hair and I said to stop thinking with your dick. You said 'Hale, you don't know what I got!'. Do I really not know?"


End file.
